Bring it on Home
by Sarah-Luna
Summary: Menschen stinken, sind laut und schnell erschöpft.
1. Part 1

**Bring it on Home**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alles Tolkiens, fast nichts meins.Eigentlich schade;), aber ich gebe mich mit meinen lieben Simulin, Hanor, Ralon und allenanderen OC's ja schon zufrieden.g  
  
**Raiting:** PG-13- Slash (Wenn es R wird...vielleicht... markiere ich extra)  
  
**Warnungen:** Slashy(aber nicht im gewöhnlichen Sinne 'krkr'), Blut, Tod, ein bisschen Gewalt, Vergewaltigung(nur ganz leiht angedeutet), etc. Was halt im Feindesland so passieren kann...Ich will den Krieg und das Soldatenleben nicht romantisch und ruhmreich darstellen, denn das war es nicht. AU- Wie soll es anders sein, ist schließlich Fanfiction...'g'  
.-.-.-.-.  
On it goes, wir sind in Rohan, einige Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg:  
.-.-.-.-.  
„Ich glaube, Hoheit, unser werter Herr Simulin war zu lange auf Patrouille. Die rohansche Sonne scheint ihm nicht bekommen zu haben. Südländer! Pah! Ich sage das waren die Wilden aus den Bergen. Schickt mich mit 50 eurer besten Krieger ins Gebirge und ich werde der Plage ein für alle mal ein Ende setzen."  
  
‚Das war doch'...empört sog Simulin die Luft ein. Der schlacksige blonde Jüngling, der in der schweren Rüstung ein bisschen deplaziert wirkte, ignorierte den Sprecher und starrte verbissen auf die ausgebreitete Karte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Thengel, den König, bedächtig nicken und dümmlich vor sich hin starren. Da platze ihm der Kragen und schlagartig wurde erkennbar, dass der erste Eindruck täuschte. Wenn der durchdringende Blick des jungen Rohirim auf einem ruhte und er seine Stimme in Rage erhob, bekam man all seine Autorität zu spüren. Selbst der König wand sich unbehaglich.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein, Hoheit! Hört auf die Dinge durch die Maske der Vorurteile zu sehen. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Hanor sich gerne bei den Barbaren revanchieren würde, haben sie ihm doch eine seiner wenigen Niederlagen beschehrt." Unverschämt schickte Simulin ein leichtes Lächeln in Richtung des grobschlächtigen Hanor, dessen buschige Augenrauen bei diesem Seitenhieb immer weiter das Gesicht hinabwanderten und seine verengten Augen schon fast verbargen. „Ich würde die Wilden ja auch nur allzugern in ihren Schranken wissen, aber glaubt mir, diesmal haben sie nichts damit zu tun! Das war ein organisiserter, strategisch perfekt ausgefeilter Angriff, ausgeführt von ausgebildeten Soldaten. Nur 6 Palastwachen, die den Angreifern direkt im Wege standen und eine unglückliche Magd, die zur falschen Zeit den falschen Gang scheuern wollte wurden duch je einen einzigen Stich direkt ins Herz getötet. Das ist nicht das Werk von blutrünstigen Wilden, die nur darauf bedacht sind zu Morden und Rache zu üben."  
  
Triumphierend blickte der Junge mit den erstaunlich kurzen Haaren, die ihm knapp über ein Auge und die Ohrspitzen reichten, den ewigen Rivalen an, denn der König nickte wiedermal in seiner ruhigen, fast schläfrigen Art.  
  
KLONG  
  
Der Dolch wackelte. Langsam und mit leicht überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck, hinter dem er seinen Schrecken gut zu verbergen wusste, zog Simulin die reich verzierte Waffe aus dem Holz neben seiner Hand und warf sie Hanor, der vor Wut zitternd an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches stand entgegen, der holte sich beim Versuch den Dolch zu fangen noch einen blutigen Finger, den er schnell unterm Tisch versteckte und Simulin weiter wütend anstarrte. Dieser seinerseits hatte das Missgeschick bemerkt und löste, gequält grinsend, seine verkrampften Finger von seinem Schwergriff. Zum Teufel mit den Reflexen. Was würde Hanor erst am Ende der Unterredung tun, wenn er schon jetzt mit Dolchen nach seinen Fingern warf?  
  
„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht warum es umbedingt Ostlinge sein müssen, der Osten ist weit weg und schwer zu erreichen.", der König war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Ganz genau! Warum sollten es keine Gondorianer gewesen sein? Oder Dunländer? Sie könnten aus dem Norden gekommen sein. Aber ich sage Euch, Hoheit. Das waren keine Menschen, wie Simulin uns schon so schön dargelegt hat. Ich sage das waren ELBEN."Er spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus.  
  
„DAS REICHT JETZT! Hanor, setzt Euch sofort wieder auf euren Platz und zügelt Euer defätistisches Mundwerk. Ich will solche Worte hier nie, niemals wieder vernehmen müssen. IST DAS KLAR? Wir sind Verbündete! Elben und Menschen standen gemeinsam auf dem Schlachtfeld und zogen aus, den dunklen Herrscher zu besiegen. Elben sind reine und gute Wesen, nur weil Ihr nichts über sie wisst und ihre Fähigkeiten misstrauisch beäugt, gibt das euch noch lange nicht das Recht über sie zu urteilen. Habt Ihr in eurem nichtigen Leben schon eine Elbe gesehen? Nein? Das dachte ich mir doch!"  
  
Der König schenkte Hanor noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick. Dann lies er sich wieder auf seinem Tron nieder und von dem schmalen Riss in der Karte, wo die Klinge die Ebene von Rohan genau in zwei Teile geteilt hatte, lies er seinen Blick auf das schmale feingliedrige Gesicht des Simulin wandern. Dieser lächelte vernügt in sich hinein. Das lief ja besser, als er es sich je erträumt hatte. So aufgebracht hatte er den König in seiner Amtszeit selten erlebt. Da hatte Hanor es sich wohl auf immer verspielt Heerführer und oberster Berater in Militärfragen zu werden, wenn der jetzige Amtsinhaber Ralon aus dem Leben schied. Ralon. Wehmütig dachte Simulin an den alten Krieger, der schon sein zwei Monaten bettlägrig war. Ralon war der Mentor von ihm und Hanor gewesen, aber für Simulin war er mehr als das; er war der Vater gewesen, den er nie hatte und der einzige, der sein Geheimnis kannte. Trotzdem hatte er ihn immer mit vollster Kraft unterstützt und gefördert. Der alte Krieger erkannte seine Geschicklichkeit und sein Talent für Strategie und Truppenführung.  
  
„....verstehe auch nicht, warum gerade Südländer."Die Stimme des Königs riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Berater und Marschall errötete ein wenig und setzte hastig zu einer Erklährung an.  
  
„Genau darum, Hoheit!"Wieder vollständig gefasst schlug er seinen Umhang zurück und drei Gegenstände kamen zum Vorschein, die er in einer fliesenden Bewegung und mit überlegenem Gesichtausdruck auf den Tisch warf. Es waren ein Stück Tau, ein Messer und ein Fetzen Umhang. Ungläubig, aber interessiert der eine, widerwillig und hasserfüllt der andere, beugten sich die zwei Männer über den Tisch.  
  
Mit amüsiertem Grinsen und sehr zufriedem mit seiner dramatischen Vorstellung, setzte Simulin wieder zum Sprechen an. „Sieht aus wie Unrat, ist es aber nicht. Das Messer wurde in einer der Leichen gefunden, es hatte sich verhakt. Dem Täter war es wohl zu zeitaufwendig es wieder herauszuziehen, schließlich musste alles in Minutenbruchteilen geschehen. Schade um das schöne Stück, gut für uns. Aber jetzt zum interesannten Teil. Das Messer hat eine gebogene Klinge, wie man sieht. Es gehörte eindeutig einem Südländer, nur sie sind in der Lage, so prachtvolle Krumsäbel herzustellen, seht, wie gut es ausbalanciert ist, wie gut es in der Hand liegt. Und seht die Verziehrungen am Griff. Das ist der eindeutige Beweis, dass es sich hier um ein Orginal handelt, das ist das Wappen der Haradrim, nur sie dürfen es tragen. Das zweite Stück, das Tau, wurde in einem Flusshafen des Entwassers gefunden. Es wurde mir heute Mittag gebracht mit der Botschaft, dass einige Leute glauben, vor fünf Tagen nachts fremde Schiffe gesehn zu haben, auf denen Pferde und einige Menschen transporiert wurden. Sie verschwanden noch in der selben Nacht, aber als sie gestern frühmorgens wieder gesichtet wurden, schickten die Bewohner einen Boten, mit diesem Seilstück, dass sie abgeschlagen, an einen der Anlegepfosen geknotet zurückgelassen haben. Das Tau besteht aus einem mir unbekanntem Material, aber ich zog einen Fachman zu Rat, der identifizierte das Material und bestätigte mir meinen Verdacht. Die Pflanze, aus der dieses Tau gefertigt wurde, wächst nur südlich des Flusses Porros. Aus der gleichen Pfanze wurde übrigens der Stoff hier gemacht, der an einem Türscharnier hängend im Schloss gefunden wurde. Das sind aber nur drei unumstößliche Indizien. Desweitern...„  
  
„Halt! Woher wissen wir, dass diese „Indizien„ keine Falle sind, ein Täuschungsmanöver. Wenn sie wirklich so gerissen vorgegangen sind, warum lassen sie dann Dolche und Taue einfach zurück? Das zeugt doch von Dummheit.", lies König Thengel verlauten. Die Theorie schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren, sonst war er eher ein ruhiger, friedlicher Zeitgenosse, der, selbst als König, nie jemanden unterbrach.  
  
„Ganz im Gegenteil, Hoheit. Entweder war es ihnen einfach egal, ob man wüsste, wer sie sind, oder sie wollen sogar dass wir wissen wehr sie sind, dazu aber später mehr. Jetzt noch zu weiteren Dingen, die für meine Theorie sprechen. Da haben wir die Liste der Vermissten. Wahrscheinlich wurden die Opfer entführt. Eine kurze Liste, aber eine sehr auffällige. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Keinem Mitglied der Königsfamilie wurde etwas angetan, nur zwei Personen aus dem Adel. Wohl gemerkt dem niederen Adel. Giran, ein komischer Kautz. Schloss sich tagelang in seiner Werkstadt ein und bastelte an seinen Erfindungen. Sehr arm, keine Familie, also wäre eine Erpressung, oder eine Lösegeldforderung völlig sinnlos. Labek, oberster Heiler, experementierte ebenfalls gerne mit neuen Pflanzen und Operationsmöglichkeiten herum. Dann noch einige aus dem Volk, alles Erfinder, Techniker, kluge Köpfe.. Privon, Marat, Bahan und Arbu.  
  
Diese Personen geben noch keinen eindeutigen Hinweis. Aber die nächsten zwei sind sehr auffällig: Niro, der Sohn einer Gondorianerin, die vor 15 Jahren mit ihrem unehelichen Bastard von ihrem Gondorianischen Mann verstoßen wurde. Sie suchte hier Zuflucht und ist inzwischen gestorben, aber der Vater des Kindes, soviel ist klar, war ein Südländer. Sie verleugnete es immer, aber Niro, der Sohn, übrigens Soldat in unserem Heer, bestätigte es mir einst und erzählte mir die tragische Geschichte, die uns jetzt zu weit führen würde. Und Salmér, fahrender Händler, reiste oft in den Süden und handelte mit Gewürzen. Bis er einst 10 Jahre verschollen war und dann völlig verängstigt und am Ende seiner Kräfte zurückkam, einen Marktstand in Edoras eröffnete und nie über den Vorfall sprach. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte er im Süden Ärger mit den Haradrim.  
  
Ich schließe: Alles deutet auf die Haradrim und dass sie irgendetwas aushecken. Deshalb würde ich gerne noch wissen, was sonst noch fehlt. Hanor? Ihr wolltet die Schatzkammern überprüfen?"  
  
Ruhig lies sich Simulin wieder auf seinem Platz nieder, er war wärend seiner langen, komplexen Rede aufgesprungen und hatte wild gestikulier. Das musste er sich abgewöhnen, bei Thengel zeigte es vielleicht Wirkung, aber er musste ruhiger, besonnener, überlegener wirken, er konnte nicht durch seine Statur übrzeugen. Seine Ausstrahlung und sein Kopf mussten das erledigen.  
  
„Beeindruckend,", lobte Thengel, „Ihr habt zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit recherchiert. Hanor, ihr habt das Wort."  
  
„Ja, Hoheit."Er räusperte sich. „Meinen Berichten nach zu Folge fehlt kaum etwas erwähnenswertes, nur, wartet... diese alte verstaubte Truhe, die direkt neben dem Eingang ihren Platz hatte. Seltsam....„  
  
„WAS!? Nein..DAS KANN NICHT SEIN„, Thengel war aufgesprungen und wanderte sich die Haare raufend in der Halle herum.  
  
Simulin hätte einen Lachkrampf bekommen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Thengel sah in dem Moment so gar nicht majestätisch und königlich aus. Eher wie ein alter verrückter Greis, der um sein Feuerchen hüpfte. Das wurde ja immer besser, wie sollte das weitergehen. Thengel hatte ihn heute mehr Grund zur Überraschung gegeben als in seinen fünf Jahren, die er schon König war. Doch er verkniff sich das Grinsen und fragte mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Hoheit, was genau war in der Truhe?"  
  
Der König kehrte zu seinem Thron zurück und machte dabei Laute, wie eine Katze, der man etwas auf den Schwanz gestellt hatte. „Sie gehörte Lord Elrond....Oh nein, wir MÜSSEN sie zurück holen! Bevor er etwas bemerkt. LOS! Was sitzt ihr hier herum? TUT ETWAS! IRGENDETWAS...", er verfiel in ein unverständliches Wimmern.  
  
„Hoheit, WAS war in dieser Truhe?"Nur Simlin durfte sich diesen Tonfall erlauben.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau, sie stand schon zu Zeiten meines Vaters hier. Und er schärfte mir ein sie zu bewachen, mehr als mein Leben. Wartet.. ich erinnere mich... ein paar Pergamente, in elbischer Schrift...viele Pergamente. Einige Beutel mit Pülverchen. Schmuckstücke, technische Geräte und..."Die Gesichtsfarbe des Königs wechselte von purpurrot zu leichenblass. „Er weiß es..er weiß es schon...bestimmt...oh nein!„  
  
„W A S?"  
  
„Ein Palantir...einer der sehenden Steine...„

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_Oh oh, da wird Elrond aber überhaupt nicht erfreut sein. Aber erstmal bleibt der Elbenlord noch still zuhause und die LeserInnen werden im Dunkeln gehalten, denn erstmal bleiben wir noch in Rohan. Denn es müssen noch dramatische Dinge geschehen. 'muahahahahahaha' Ich lasse meine Charaktere so gerne leiden... LeserInnen natürlich auch. ;) Aber vielleicht verkürze ich eure Leidenszeit, wenn ihr mir ein Review schreibt?!_


	2. Part 2

**Bring it on Home**  
  
**Warnungen/Disclaimer,etc:** siehe 1. Kapitel, Tod in diesem Kapitel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On it goes, wir sind immernoch in Rohan: ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
**Part 2  
**  
Müde schlurfte die zierliche Gestalt durch die Dunkelheit. Eine Tür quietschte sachte in ihren Angeln und krachte dann laut zurück ins Schloss. Ein paar lederne Stiefel wurden in die Ecke geschleuder und verschiedene Waffen klirrten leise, als sie an die dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen gehängt wurden. Die Lederrüstung und die Tunika wanderten in eine große Holztruhe. Ein einzelnes Platschen, dann war es still. Eine ganze Weile trübte nichts die Ruhe der Nacht, außer hin und wieder ein leises Plätschern.  
  
Das kleine Hauschen klebte an der Stadtmauer, wie eine Wabe im Bienenstock, aber kaum jemand wusste von dem winzigen Garten mit dem Teich in der Mitte. Der Garten war geschützt vor den Blicken neugieriger Nachbarn und Passanten. Und das war auch gut so, denn gerade badete eine junge Frau in demselbigen Teich.  
  
Plötzlich zerriss ein drängendes Klopfen die Stille. Simulin seufzte, normalerweise hätte er einfach nicht ignoriert, aber dieses Pochen hatte etwas eindringliches an sich.  
  
Er ging ins Haus und schlurfte, die Tür zu öffnen. Abwesend schmierte er sich etwas Erde und Staub ins Gesicht, bedeckte die nassen Haare mit einer Kappe und schlüpfte wieder in die verschwitzte Tunika. 'Perfekt, jetzt hat das ganze Wasser nichts genützt', seufzte er innerlich und riss leicht verstimmt die Tür auf.  
  
"Umpf", gerade noch wehrte er den dunklen Schatten ab, der ihm entgegen fiel und verhinderte, dass beide auf dem Boden landeten.  
  
"Tatomer, so spät noch? Was soll das? Es ist 3 Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang! Lässt man einem hier denn nie Ruhe? Gerade kmme ich aus dem Palast und habe schon Morgen zu Sonnenaufgang wieder Dienst. Und nichtmal dazwischen kann man kurz die Gedanken fahren lassen!", er konnte den verärgerten Ton aus seiner Stimme einfach nicht verbannen, doch als er in das aufgelöste Gesicht des jungen Soldaten blickte hielt er sofort in seiner Zornesrede inne. "Tatomer, sprecht doch, was ist geschehen?"  
  
Doch Tatomer schüttelte nur den Kopf und schluchzte unterdrückt. Er atmete noch schwer, so musste er wohl den ganzen Weg von Meduselt gerannt sein.  
  
"Tatomer, ich BEFEHLE euch, endlich zu berichten, was ihr zu berichten habt!" Simulin packte das blasse, aufgelöste Bündel an den Schultern, damit es nicht einfach auf den Boden sank.  
  
"Ralon..." Simulin schien es als würde bei diesem Wort etwas in ihm =reißen, einfach auseinanderreißen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, die dunkle Vorahnung, vermochte er sie denn sonst so beherrschten, schaffte es den Marschall und Berater aus der Fassung zu bringen und er stieß den armen Jüngling einfach gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
"Was ist mit Ralon?", zischte er gefährlich. "Er...er liegt im Sterben." Die Stimme des Jüngeren erstarb fast und blanke Angst hatte sich in seine Gesichtszüge geschlichen. Simulin bemerkte es nicht. Wenn bei den vohrherigen Worten Etwas in seinem Innern gerissen war, dann explodierte jetzt Etwas, fiel in sich zusammen. Er schüttelte mit grausam verzerrten Gesicht den armen Tatomer und brüllte ihm dabei ins Gesicht: "Das KANN NICHT SEIN! Ich glaube es NICHT! Er war auf dem Weg der Besserung! Das stimmt einfach nicht! Der Heiler sagte er sei über dem Berg und würde innerhalb von zwei Wochen wieder der Alte sein. Es ging ihm doch besser, er sagte es mir selbst....ER HATTE NICHT EINMAL MEHR FIEBER!" Mit diesen Worten hatte der Einsturz sein Ende genommen und es blieben nur Ruinen. Ruinen, die nur einer wieder aufbauen konnte. Er musste es wissen, es durfte nicht sein. Ralon DURFTE nicht sterben! Was hätter er all die Jahre ohne ihn getan, was sollte er in Zukunft ohne ihn machen.  
  
Langsam sank Simulin in sich zusammen, dann straffte er die Schultern und wollte sich auf den Weg machen. Aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn. Etwas hielt seine Hand gefangen verwirrt fiel sein Blick auf seine Hand und dann holte ihn der Schock ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht in seine dunkle, dumpfe, düstere Eislandschaft in die kein Gefühl dringen könnte, wo alles döste oder schlief oder schon tot war.  
  
Er sah auf die Gestalt, die er immer noch umklammert hielt und brennende Reue, die beinahe den Schmerz, verursacht durch Ralon, verstummen lies. Heiße Reue, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Was hatte diese Nachricht ihn ihm nur ausgelöst, dass er einen völlig Unschuldigen so zurichten konnte. Als den aus einer Kopfwunde blutüberstömten, beinahe bewusstlosen Tatomer betrachtete, fasste er den Beschluss, den er solange eingehalten und erst in Rohan aufgegeben hatte. Wegen Ralon. Seinem einzig wahren Vater Ralon. Er schwor sich nie wieder jemanden in seine gequälte Seele zu lassen, nie wieder sein Herz an irgendjemanden zu hängen, hatte es ihm doch bisher immer nur Unglück gebracht.  
  
Sachte hob er Tatomer in die Höhe und trug ihn richtung Meduselt. Seine dunklen Gedanken verfolgten ihn. Zuneigung, Freundschaft, gar Liebe...man sah ja, woraus das hinauslief. Schuldbewusst zuckte sein Blick kurz über den bewusstlosen Jungen. Es machte schwach. Es lies einen die Kontrolle verlieren. Es brachte Spannungen, Streit, Trauer. Ja sogar Kriege und Morde. Und was hatte man davon. Stundenlanges kreisen der Gedanken, Hoffen, Sehnen, Bangen. Wie eine Sonne um die man immer kreisen musste. Gezwungen wurde, ob man wollte oder nicht. Dann eine meist viel zu kurze glückliche Zeit. Aber diese war zerbrechlich. Und danach war alles nur schlimmer.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dann verfiel er in einen ruhigen Trab, um Tatomer nicht allzusehr durchzuschütteln. Der arme Junge hatte für heute genug ertragen müssen.  
  
Nachdem Simulin Tatomer bei den Heilern abgeliefert hatte und sich versichern lassen hatte, dass die Wunde nicht so schlimm war, wie sie aussah, rannte er das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das ihm geblieben war vergessend, quer durch den Palast. Als er vor den Gemächern Ralons angelangt war, musste er sich erstmal kurz beruhigen, um dann vorsichtig, fast ängstlich, das was ihn erwarten würde fürchtend, an die Tür zu klopfen.  
  
Der Raum war warm. Warm und stickig, man konnte den schweren, eckelhaften, süßlichen Geruch des nahenden Todes schon warnehmen. In der einen Ecke prasselte ein Feuer munter vor sich hin, die fröhlich knisternden Flammen wirkten in der bedrückenden Atmosphäre jedoch völlig fehl am Platz. Verliehen der ganzen Szene etwas groteskes. Sanden ihr flackerndes, rotes Licht durch den Raum. Warfen bizarre Schatten auf die Wände und auf das große, dunkle Himmelbett, dass dem Kamin gegenüber stand und um das sich eine stille Schar von Trauernen eingefunden hatte.  
  
Außer dem prasseln des Feuers und unregelmäßigen, rasselnden Atemzügen, die das baldige Ende ankündigten war nichts zu hören. Ein Heiler hatte sich über den eingefallen, wächsernen Körper gebeugt und versuchte mit feuchten Lappen und Kräuermischungen das Unvermeidliche abzuwenden. Thengel persönlich saß auf der Bettkannte seines liebsten Beraters und engen Freundes und hielt dessen Hand, als wollte er ihm etwas von seiner überschwänglichen Lebenskraft abgeben. Ranowyn, die Nichte des Kranken war still schluchzend in einer Ecke des Raumes zusammengesunken und sogar Hanor hatte Tränen in den Augen. Langsam und völlig gefühllos schritt Simulin auf das Bett zu. Was er sah, ließ ihn sein Herz bluten.  
  
Das einst so wettergegerbte und sommersprossige Gesicht, durchzogen von unzähligen Furchen und Lachfältchenm war bleich geworden. Wächsern schimmerte die Haut und man konnte blaue Adern hindurchscheinensehen, wie durch milchig-trübes Glas. Die roten Wangen eingefallen, die sonst so vollen Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich gepresst, der grobschlächtige Körper abgemagert. Doch das Schlimmste waren die Augen, die strahlend blauen Augen, die immer lachten, waren kalt und trüb, als wären sie blind. Kein spöttischer Funke war in ihnen zu entdecken, nur die Geschichte eines letzten, langen, erbitterten Kampfes und der ersten und letzten Kapitulation in Ralons nun zuende gehenden Leben. Bei Simulins Anblick huschte eine kurze Regung über die starre Maske, die einst das Antlitz eines großen Kriegers und unzweifelhaft eines Heldes war. Denn ein Held war Ralon für die Bevölkerung Rohans und sein Tod würde sie in große Trauer stürzen. Aber noch lebte Ralon und er schien sich an dem berühmten seidenen Faden festzuklammern und sich sogar noch ein Stück an ihm hochzuhieven. Denn er fokusierte seinen Blick mit großer Anstrengung auf Simulin und räusperte sich krächzend.  
  
Die Umstehenden verstanden und zogen sich schweigend und respektvoll zurück. Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, lies Simulin seinen Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf und stürzte schluchzend an das große Bett.  
  
"Weine nicht um mich, denn noch bin ich nicht tot. Ich will die letzten Minuten meines schönen Lebens nicht in Trauer verbringen, denn das hat es und ich nicht verdient." schwach tönte das Flüstern aus dem Mund des Kranken und Simulin beugte seinen Kopf nahe an den Mund des Kranken, um ja kein Wort zu missen. "Simulin, mein Sohn, oder besser meine Tochter," der Hauch eines verschmitzten Grinsens huschte über das weiße Antlitz. "Denn das bist du wahrlich. Wenn auch nicht Verwandte durch Blut, sind wir doch verbunden in Geist und Seele. Mir und Larina, sie ruhe in Frieden, wurde nie die Freude eines Kindes zuteil, jedoch habe ich diesen Umstand nie betrauert, hatte ich doch dich. Als du nach Rohan kamst warst du zwar eigentlich schon lange aus den Kinderschuhen hinausgewachsen, aber für mich warst du und wirst du immer die kleine Simulin bleiben. Ich bin froh, dass du dich mir anvertraut hast, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, und ich dein Verbündeter sein durfte. Und ich bin Stolz auf dich und das was du erreicht hast. Ich habe Thengel schon meine Empfehlung für meine Nachfolgerin gegeben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht weiter zur Seite stehen kann und dich aus krititschen Situationen heil wieder herausmanövrieren kann, aber ich glaube inzwischen hast du schon so viel Erfahrung mit dem Aufrechterhalten deiner Maske, dass dir keine leichtfertigen Fehler unterlaufen werden. Wie damals...." ein leises Kichern, das in einem Hustenanfall mündete verlies Ralons Kehle.  
  
"Aber am meisten tut es mir leid, dass ich Thengels Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen kann, wenn er herausfindet, dass sein bester Kämpfer und Ratgeber, der Stolz der Rohirrim, eine Frau ist. Nein das stimmt nicht. Noch mehr tut es mir leid, dass du dein Versprechen, mir deine ganze Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen nicht einlösen kannst. Ich glaube, da würde mich eine interessannte Geschichte erwarten. Das mit der Tochter von Händlern aus Bree, das seine Eltern auf einer Reise bei einem Orküberfall verloren hat und dann aus Hass und Rachsucht angefangen hat Orks zu jagen und somit gelernt hat zu kämpfen, habe ich dir so und so nie abgenommen. Du siehst nicht aus wie eine aus Bree. Außerdem wärest du jetzt schon runzlig wie ich, wenn das stimmen würde."  
  
Eine Träne rann über Simulins Gesicht, wurde aber von der jungen Frau ignoriert, um schließlich unwillig beiseite gewischt zu werden. "Ralon, noch ist es nicht...", sie schluckte. "Ich werde es erz..." Ralon unterbrach sie: "Nein Kind, lass mich mit der Annahme, dass meine Vermutungen richtig sind ins Grab gehen. Einen Fehler eingestehen zu müssen, das würde meine eitle Seele zu sehr quälen." der altbekannte Schalk blitzte kurz in den Augen auf, aber der kurze Lichtmoment wurde grausam zerissen, durch einen weiteren Hustenanfall.  
  
Das nicht mehr endenwollende Kulchen, das an das trockene Kläffen eines alten Hundes erinnerte, trieb Simulin erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Und als Ralon dann auch noch anfing erbärmlich röchelnd Blut zu husten rief Simulin in all ihrer Wut. "Das werden sie mir büßen, das schwöre ich. Bei meiner Seele!"  
  
"Nicht Kind, tu das nicht, schwöre keine Dinge, die du nicht halten kannst. Ich bin alt und krank, das ist der Lauf des Lebens, es gibt niemanden zu rächen. Es sei denn, du wolltest mich beim Tod persönlich rächen. Aber das kann wohl niemand." Ein dünner Blutfaden lief aus Ralons Mund und seine Augen blickten Simulin fast flehend entgegen, ließen tief in seine Seele blicken und straften die vorherigen Worte Lügen. "Das kann nicht sein. Das weißt du wie ich! Es ging dir wieder gut! Hier ging es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Es geht in ganz Rohan nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Versuche nicht mir zu erzählen, dass nicht irgendjemand seine Finger darin, oder besser in deinem Essen, oder Trinken hatte! Und du weißt wer es war, ich sehe es in deinen Augen."  
  
Resigniert schloss Ralon die Augen. "Versprich mir, sie nicht zu jagen. Versprich mir dich nicht wegen mir in Gefahr zu begeben."  
  
Wüten schlug Simulin mit der Faust auf das Bett. "WER war es?"  
  
"Verspreche es mir, bitte."-"Nun gut, ich verspreche es."-"Schwöre!"- "Was?!"-"Ich kenne dich, Kind! Schwöre!"-"Ich ...Schwöre es!"-"Bei was?"- "seufzBei meiner Seele!"  
  
Zufrieden blickte Ralon in Simulins schönes Gesicht. Was er nicht ahnen konnte war, dass Simulins Finger hinter ihrem Rücken soweit überkreutz waren, dass die Knochen knackten.  
  
"Wer war es?"-"..."-"Ralon, WER? Ich muss es wissen!"-"Die Haradrim."  
  
"Was?", entsetzt starrte Simulin auf ihren Mentor. "Aber...aber warum?...und wie?"  
  
"Sie hatten noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen. Gestern Abend kamen sie und jagten mir gewaltsam ein Gift in die Adern." "Aber warum haben sie dich nicht gleich getötet? Und wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Nicht Alarm geschlagen? Wieso haben sie das Risiko auf sich genommen, dass du sie verrätst?" "Eines nach dem anderen Kind, es ist ganz einfach. Sie wollten den Verdacht auf sich lenken, sie wollten, dass ich sie verrate, aber nicht zu schnell, dass sie nicht gleich gefasst werden. In meinem Zustand konnte ich keinen Alarm schlagen. Dass sie wollen, dass man ihnen auf die Schliche kommt macht mir Angst. Sie haben etwas vor, deshalb wollte ich ihre Pläne durchkreuzen, indem ich nichts sage. Das ist der Grund weshalb ich auch nicht will, dass du ihnen folgst, das würde ihnen in die Hände spielen, verstehst du? Ich möchte dich nicht so bald wieder treffen, erst wenn du alt und faltig bist und ein langes glückliches Leben hattest. Wage es nicht, mir vorher unter die Augen zu treten!"  
  
Simulin lächelte unter Tränen und beschloss innerlich in den Süden zu reiten und jeden Haradrim, der irgendetwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte eigenhändig den Kopf abzureißen, nachdem sie sie gevierteilt und erwürgt hatte. Und Ralon nichts von dem Palantir zu erzählen.  
  
"Aber jetzt hole die anderen wieder hinein, Kind, ich möchte mich von ihnen verabschieden..."  
  
Simulin tat wie ihr geheißen und so schied der große Ralon von Rohan aus dem Leben. Nicht in einer Schlacht gegen das Böse, wie es ihm würdig gewesen wäre, und doch blickte dem Tod so furchtlos und stolz ins Auge, wie er es zeitlebens mit jedem Feind getan hatte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Huihui, das war eine schwere Geburt, ähhhhh, Tod. Aber keine Angst es geht nicht so melodramatisch weiter, war nur nötig, damit die Geschichte ins Rollen kommt.  
  
Und Simulin eine Frau kicher..wer hätte das Gedacht...auch noch so eine..., naja,... brutale...Ich hätte es jedenfalls nicht gedacht. 'g'

Ich werde es jetzt so regeln mit er/sie: Immer wenn jemand dabei ist, der Simulin für einen Mann hält schreibe ich ='er', wenn sie alleine ist 'sie'.  
  
Und im nächsten Kapitel tauchen dann auch unsre geliebten Elben auf, versprochen. Aber wer von ihnen wird noch nicht verraten. 'fg' Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desdo schneller erfahrt ihr es. 'teuflisch lach'


	3. Part 3

**Bring it on Home**  
  
**Warnungen/Disclaimer,etc:** siehe 1. Kapitel

In diesem Kapitel kommt jetzt endlich Figwit ins Spiel ;)

Liest das überhaupt jemand? Wenn Ja, lasst mir doch bitte ein Review zukommen. Kann auch ein gaanz kurzes sein...'Dackelblick aufsetz'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On it goes, wir sind in Bruchtal:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Part 3:**

Figwit saß aufrecht und solz auf seinem Stuhl und langweilte sich. Nein, das war gelogen. Er langweilte sich zu Tode.  
  
"Was meint ihr dazu, mein lieber Figwit?", hörte er Elronds Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne, und während er für sich die Frage erörterte, ob ein Elb wohl an Langeweile sterben könne, antwortete er prompt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken:  
  
"Ich gebe Lord Erestor in seinen Ausführungen vollkommen recht und schlage vor, zum nächsten Tagesornungspunkt überzugehen, Lord Elrond." Ob das Kribbeln an seinem rechten Oberschenkel eine Einbildung seiner Langeweile war, oder hat es Erestors Erguss über die Neuorganisierung von Bruchtals Küche es tatsächlich geschafft einem Elben das Bein einschlafen zu lassen. Er mochte Erestor, wirklich, und er sah zu ihm auf, aber heute, heute hätte er ihn am liebsten geknebelt und in einen von Bruchtals nichtexistenten Kerkern geworfen.  
  
"Ein guter Vorschlag, Figwit. Als nächstes haben wir eine Beschwerde von Lady Mimira. Sie bemängelt, dass ihr Elfling nicht schlafen kann, wenn Lindir unten in einem Pavillon der Gärten seine Lieder komponiert. Ich habe schon mit Lindir gesprochen, er ist gerne bereit auf einen anderen Ort auszuweichen, aber wir haben noch keinen anderen geeigneten gefunden. Lindir besteht auf Naturnähe, doch es sollte nicht zu nahe am Bruinen gelegen sein, da der Fluss doch recht laut ist. Außerdem darf er nicht zuweit von seinen Räumen entfernt sein, da ihn oft wie von einer Sekunde auf die andere eine Idee durch den Kopf schießt und er dann nicht lange warten darf, sonst ist sie wieder verschwunden. Ebenfalls hätte er gerne einen Pavillion für sich, da er dort einen Teil seiner Instrumente lagern will."  
  
Figwit seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte Spaß an seiner Aufgabe, als Elronds Berater, und er war ein guter Berater, aber heute war es einfach wie verhext. Passierte in diesem Hause nichts außer nervtötenden Belanglosigkeiten? Doch wäre das ja nicht allzu schlimm, wenn nicht über jede Kleinigkeit eine halbe Stunde lang diskutiert werden müsste! Verstohlen blickte er sich um und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Außer Erestor und Elrond schienen alle Elben ihre Gedanken nicht bei der Sache zu haben. Zu seiner linken säuberte Elladan mit einem unerschöpflichen Elan immer und immer wieder seine Fingernägel. Sein Bruder Elrohir nuckelte an seiner Zunge und gab dabei ab und an ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, nachdem er errötend verstummte, um nach einer Weile wieder anzufangen. Figwit gegenüber saß Glorfindel und starrte auf Erestor. Schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden. Woran der blonde Elb wohl dachte, wollte Figwit lieber nicht wissen. Es langte ihm, dass er seine Räume in der Nähe von Erestors hatte.  
  
Eben dieser schaltete sich jetzt ein: "Wie wäre es mit einem der Pavillions nördlich der Rosenbüsche."-"Die hatten wir auch schon in der näheren Betrachtung," Elrond nickte seinem blonden Seneschall zu, der scheinbar sehr konzentriert das Gespräch verfolgend mit glasigen Augen auf seinem Stuhl saß und den schwarzhaarigen Berater fixierte, "aber Lindir hatte bedenken, dass sie zu nahe an den Trainingsplätzen liegen würde und der Gesang seine Soldaten beim Kämpfen ablenken könnte."  
  
"Und westlich der Küche, am Rande des kleinen Wäldchens?", mischte sich nun Figwit ins Gespräch, damit dieses Thema schneller ein Ende finden würde.  
  
"Zu nahe bei den Ställen. Lindir mag wärend seinen kreativen Phasen bestimmt keinen Pferdegruch um sich haben.", wand Elrond ein.  
  
Nun gut, damit hatte sich dieses Thema für Figwit erledigt und er widmete sich wieder seiner Langeweile.   
  
Leise sangen die Vögel, sie konnten kaum das Rauschen des nahen Bruinen übertönen, der sich an dieser Stelle wild schäumend um einige Steine herumwand.  
  
Auf einem dieser flachen Brocken konnte man ein paar dunkelblaue Kleidungsstücke erkennen, deren Besitzer sich gerade in den Fluten die Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern wusch. Nun kletterte der schlanke Elb elegant auf seinen angestammten Stein, um wie die Bienen und Hummeln die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zu nutzen. Die einen um fleißig zu arbeiten, der Andere um sich die Mühe des Abtrocknens zu ersparen.  
  
"Figwit, Master Figwit, seid ihr hier?" Der wohlgeformte Körper auf den Steinen konnte ein unwilliges Knurren nicht unterdrücken und schlüpfte schnell in seine Roben.  
  
"Ja, ich bin hier, was gibt es?"-"Lord Elrond hat ein Sondertreffen des Rates einberufen. Es ist dringend, der Lord wirkte sehr besorgt, ihr solltet euch beeilen."  
  
So rannte Figwit zurück zum letzten gastlichen Haus, barfus und mit nachlässig geschlossener Robe. Seine noch nassen, ungeflochtenen Haare wehten im Wind hinter ihm her, wie eine dunkelbraune Flagge, die im verbliebenen Sonnenlicht rot glitzerte.  
  
"Ah, Figwit, gut, dass ihr da seid, es gibt Neuigkeiten!", begrüßte Elrond den tropfenden Elb. Er wirkte gefasst und erhaben, wie immer, aber wenn man genau hinsah konnte man die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn erkennen.  
  
"Gute oder schlechte, mein Lord?" Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, Figwit wusste genau, dass es Schlechte sein mussten.  
  
"Schlechte, mein Lieber," Elrond seufzte, "Sehr schlechte, um nicht zu sagen Katastrophale. Ich fürchte wir müssen hier und jetzt einen militärischen Einsatz planen."  
  
Figwit spitzte die Ohren, was mochte gravierendes geschehen sein, dass Lord Elrond, der an sich den Frieden so liebte sofort einen Krieg in Betracht zog, ja als einzige Möglichkeit darlegte?  
  
Oh ja, gravierend waren die Ereignisse in der Tat. Figwit mochte seinen Ohren kaum trauen, als Elrond von dem Palantir und den anderen Dingen in der Truhe erzählte, die er einst bei Thengel versteckt hatte und dort in Sicherheit wähnte. Jetzt hatte sie der Feind in seiner Hand. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Besonders in diesen Zeiten, da die Schatten, das Böse, dass von Osten hinaufzog schon zu spüren waren. Was mochte das Böse planen, wie passten die kürzlichen Ereignisse zusammen? Ansich hatten die Elben gehofft sich aus der Sache hinaushalten zu können, es war eine Angelegenheit der Menschen, Mittelerde war in die Verantwortung der Menschen gelegt worden. Die Zeit der Elben ist vorrüber und die Erstgeborenen bereiteten sich vor, dieses Land gen Westen zu verlassen. Seinem Schicksal zu überlassen.  
  
Figwit legte sich in sein Bett, die letzte Nacht die er in nächster Zeit darin verbringen sollte. Er hatte sich angeboten nach Rohan zu reiten, mit einer kleinen Armee. Er wollte den Palantir und das Wissen seines Volkes, das auf den Pergamenten geschrieben war, nicht in den Händen der Feinde wissen und Figwit war auch nicht bereit, Mitterlerde sich selbst zu überlassen. Noch nicht, er spürte, dass dieses Land noch etwas für ihn bereithielt, seine Zeit zu den Anfurten würde kommen. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Noch würde er kämpfen für das Wohl der freien Völker MIttelerdes, denn er spürte die Gefahr die heraufzog. Noch war keine direkte Bedrohung zu erahnen, wahrscheinlich müssten erst viele Dekaden vergehen, bis eine reele Gefahr sich auftat, aber was war Zeit für einen Elben? Und er spürte dass sich etwas verändern würde, dass sich dramatische Ereignisse zutragen würden, von denen sie jetzt noch nichts erahnen konnten.  
  
Figwit versuchte die düsteren Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu verbannen und sich lieber auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er hatte Erfahrung, was kriegstechnische Dinge anging, schließlich hatte er schon in der großen Schlacht gegen Sauron an der Seite Gil-Galads, des letzten großen Königs der Noldo gekämpft. Glorfindel, der Seneschall Elronds hatte zwar wesentlich mehr strategisches und Kampfgeschick, aber Figwit wollte den offenen Kampf soweit es ging vermeiden. Er wollte seine Männer nicht in Gefahr bringen. Nein, er würde das ganze geschickter angehen, im Untergrund agieren, keine offene Schlacht riskieren. Er hatte schließlich nur den Auftrag zu erkunden, zu verstehen und die Truhe zurückzuholen.  
  
Mit diesen Plänen im Kopf driftete der schöne Berater Elronds ins Reich der Träume und seine dunklen Augen richteten sich durch die Decke hindurch blicklos in die Fernen des Sternenhimmels.


	4. Part 4

Der Empfang, der den Elben in Rohan bereitet wurde war warhaft königlich. Thengel schien sich für die Unachtsamkeit entschuldigen zu wollen.

'Was er wahrscheinlich auch tut.', dachte sich Figwit im Stillen.

Er und neun andere Elben aus Bruchtals Wachstab, die Besten, ritten durch Edoras überfüllte Straßen. Sie wurden wie aus einer erfolgreich geschlagenen Schlacht zurückkehrende Helden gefeiert. Was wohl zum einen daran lag, dass der Großteil der jubelnden Masse noch nie zuvor einen Elben gesehen hatte. Zum anderen allerdings daran, dass nach der traditionellen Trauerwoche an diesem Abend zu Ralons Gedenken ein großes Fest mit Trauerschmaus veranstaltet werden würde. Dass der kleine Trupp Elbenkrieger genau an diesem Tag Bruchtal erreichte passte Thengel ausgesprochen gut, so konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen und legte den Trauerschmaus gleich mit einem Wilkommensfest zusammen. Thengel liebte Festivitäten und entsprechend wusste Edoras zu Feiern. An einem Festtag ruhte die Arbeit, Streitigkeiten wurden beigelegt und jedermann war auf den Straßen. An allen Ecken sangen und tanzten die Menschen zu verschiedenen Straßenmusikern und einige wenige hatten das Glück, auf das Bankett des Königs eingeladen zu werden. Es war eine alte Tradition, dass jeweils um die Hundert Menschen aus dem einfachen Volk an diesem Schmaus teilnahmen. Wer die Ehre hatte erwählt zu werden konnte somit einen Tag und eine Nacht in den Hallen von Meduselt verbringen und zu diesen Gelegenheiten hatte er auch gute Chancen dem König persönlich Vorschläge, Beschwerden und Wünsche vorzubringen. Jeder Bürger wurde nur einmal eingeladen und die Hofverwaltung versuchte, dass jeder Bewohner in seinem Leben einmal auf einem königlichen Bankett war.

Dieses Mal war unter den Eingeladenen auch ein junges Mädchen, das die Boten der Freude, wie sie in Edoras genannt wurden, auf dem Markt trafen und es so entzückend fanden, dass sie ihm gleich eine Einladung hinterließen.

Entgegen den anderen Gästen, hegte das Mädchen keine besonderen Ambitionen der Einladung Folge zu leisten, konnte sie doch täglich ihrem König von Angesicht zu Angesicht entgegentreten. Sie wollte sich lieber mit dem Volk amüsieren und ihre Einladung irgendeiner armen Witwe mit vielen Kindern überlassen, auf das sie sich einmal sattessen könnten.

Als aber die Gerüchte und das Geflüster der Massen an ihre Ohren drangen, hoher Besuch sei vor den Toren der Stadt und er soll sogar dem zu dem Volk der Erstgeborenen gehören, reifte in ihrem Verstand ein Plan heran. Und als der Besuch die Staßen hinauf zur goldenen Halle des Thengels entlangritt, flankiert von der jubelnden Menge, in denen sich auch das Mädchen fand, bestätigten sich dessen Vermutungen. Die Elben die dort schön und strahlend auf ihren Pferden saßen waren in der Tracht Bruchtals gekleidet.

Das Mädchen ließ seinen Blick über die schwarzhaarige Schönheit gleiten, die den Trupp führte, er war heute Abend seine Mission.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Figwit lies sich erleichtert mit einem geseufzten Dank an Iluvatar selbst vom Rücken seiner grauen Stute gleiten. Er mochte Pferde und es hatte ihm schon als Elbling Spaß gemacht über Wiesen und Felder zu preschen, aber der zurückliegende Ritt war fast zuviel für den -zugegeben- etwas außer Kondition geratenen Elben. Sie waren seinem eigenen Befehl zufolge so schnell geritten, wie es nur irgend ging und Figwit stellte betrübt fest, dass er zwar elbischen Maßstäben nach gesehen noch jung an Jahren war, aber schneller die Kräfte verlor, als all seine Gefährten. Ohne diese Jugend wäre er wahrscheinlich noch schlechter drangewesen und er schwor sich wieder häufiger zu trainieren. Denn auch der beste Kämpfer konnte ohne regelmäßiges Training seine Form nicht halten und die spannendsten taktischen Bücher halfen dann auch nicht weiter.

Jetzt übergab der Elb der sich erfolgreich bemühte die Anstrengung unter einer Maske aus kühler, höflicher Überlegenheit zu verstecken seine Zügel einem Stallknecht und schritt die Stufen hinauf zur Halle des Königs der Rohirim. Jener stand erhaben auf der obersten Stufe, flankiert von seinen Wächtern und in einen weinroten Umhang gehüllt, unter dem hin und wieder eine glänzende Rüstung hervorblitzte.

"Wilkommen in Rohan, mein Lord. Ihr müsst Figwit sein, der Berater Elronds, ich habe von euch gehört. Tretet ein und genießt die Gastfreundlichkeit Rohans bei einer kleinen Mahlzeit, während jener ich mit Freuden euren Berichten aus den Landen Lord Elronds, des Halbelben, lauschen werde."

Er neigte den Kopf und zollte damit den Gästen seinen Respekt. Figwit deutete seinerseits eine Verbeugung an und wärend er zum Sprechen ansetzte dachte er bei sich: 'Der Narr versucht immernoch den Verlust des Palantírs zu verbergen, aber ich kann in seinen Augen lesen, dass er den Grund meines Besuches kennt. Aber es soll dem Atan verziehen werden, es ist nicht leicht einen solchen Verlust einfach auszusprechen. Ich werde es ihm erleichtern.'

Und er sprach mit seiner wohlklingenden Stimme: "Nur Figwit, denn ein Lord bin ich nicht. Majestät, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, lange wollte ich dem Land der Pferdeherren einen Besuch abstatten, aber den ausschlaggebenden Grund meiner Reise werdet ihr bereits kennen und ich bringe euch Botschaft von Lord Elrond und Hilfe gegen diese Diebe, Entführer und Mörder." Thengels Schultern sanken ein wenig nach unten und er wirkte aufeinmal ein bisschen weniger stolz. Allerdings nicht minder königlich.

"Wahrlich ich sehe, man sollte nie die Erstgeborenen unterschätzen. Ich danke vielmals für eure Unterstützung, die Unterstützung Bruchtals, und bin froh die Gerüchte über Elronds unermessliche Güte als wahr zu wissen und verspreche bei meinen Vorfahren, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, mein Versagen als Wächter wiedergutzumachen. Wir sollen das weitere Vorgehen besprechen, aber erst wenn die Sonne, Vása, wie sie von euch Noldor genannt wird, ihr Licht von den Ebenen genommen und wieder gegeben hat. Denn heute Abend soll gefeiert werden. Zu Ehren unseres tapfersten Kriegers, ein Opfer der Haradrim, und euch zu Ehren, auf das euer Auftrag von Erfolg gekrönt werde. Und jetzt lasst uns hineingehen, ihr müsst erschöpft sein. Ranowyn soll euch eure Räume zeigen."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Während das Volk sich von den Straßen langsam in verschiedene Gasthäuser und weniger angesehene Spelunken verzog, um die Nacht hindurch zu feiern, bereiteten sich die Geladenen auf das nahende Bankett vor.

Im Palast konnte man die Mägte emsig mit den letzten Vorbereitungen herumschwirren sehen.

Die Teilnehmenden hatten sich in ihre Räume verzogen und kleideten sich in prunkvolle Gewänder. Auch die Elben aus Figwits Schar legten die Abendgadarobe an. Die höheren Herrschaften hingegen taten dies mit Hilfe der Dienerschaft. Nur einer von ihnen zog vor dies alleine zu tun.

Figwit lag in einem großen Holzzuber und versuchte seine müden Muskeln mit einem Bad wieder aufzuwecken und sich den Staub und Schmutz der Reise vom Körper zu waschen. 'Wenn ich ein wenig Badeöl hätte, sähe das ganze völlig anders aus. Oder wenn das Wasser wenigstens warm wäre...', dachte der Noldo verbittert, während er lustlos in dem eiskalten Wasser herumplanschte. Holz war in der Ebene Rohans Mangelware und man wagte es nicht den Fangornwald anzutasten. 'Aus gutem Grund...', dachte sich der Elb, 'Elrond wäre gewiss schon längst Kreischend aus dem Zuber gesprungen...verweichlichter Halbelb' Figwit lachte leise, die Vorstellung wie Elrond einen Zeh in die Wanne tauchte um gleich darauf zitternd drei Meter zurückzuspringen war zu komisch. 'Zum Glück diene ich nicht unter Lady Galadriel...', dachte er bei sich und der Gedanke Elrond könne in seinen Kopf schauen schauderte ihn so, dass er elegant aus der Wanne sprang und sich in ein bereitgelegtes Handtuch wickelte.

Dann schritt er zu seinen Kleidern, die ihm eine aufmerksame Magd ausgepackt und auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, schlüpfte hinein und machte sich daran, die Haare zu flechten. Schließlich war er nicht als Berater Elronds, sondern als Krieger Bruchtals unterwegs.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt badete das Mädchen in seinem Teich. Als sie sauber war schlüpfte sie in ein weißes Unterkleid aus Leinen, dessen Ärmel von der Schnürung am Ellenbogen an weit ausgestellt waren, sodass die unteren Ärmelspitzen ihr fast bis zum Knie reichten. Darüber kam ein dunkelblaues, gsschlitztes, ärmelloses Samtkleid, das am Rücken verschnürt wurde und damit Simulins feine Taille betonte. Die Brüste Simulins waren von Natur aus eher klein und Flach, was ihr in ihrer Rolle als Berater einen wesentlichen Vorteil verschaffte, jetzt aber durch ein wenig geschickt plazierte Schurvolle kaschiert wurde. Sie wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass niemand sie erkannte, deshalb zeigte sie so wenig durchtrainierte, muskeldurchzogene Haut, wie nur möglich. Sie setzte sich sogar eine blonde echthaar Perücke auf das Haupt, die sie aus ihren eigenen Haaren hatte fertigen lassen. So fand der lange Zopf, den sie sich einst voll Wut direkt an der Kopfhaut abgesäbelt hatte noch eine Verwendung. Mit der Perücke und einem Haarband aus dunkelblauem Tuch, das einerseits den Übergang und die Haarnadeln versteckte, andererseits die Perücke an ihrem Platz hielt, war ihre Frisur fertig und sie kämmte die Haare, die ihr jetzt bis zur Hüfte reichten noch ein letztes mal durch, um die Stabilität ihres Machwerks zu prüfen. Die falschen Haare hielten und Simulin wandte sich zufrieden ihrem Gesicht zu. Jenes bemalte sie mit schwarzer und roter Farbe, die sie aus Kohlen und Blüten gewonnen hatte, so geschickt, dass sie nicht mehr wie Simulin aussah. Sie sah eher aus, wie eine der vielen feinen Damen, die sich am Hof tummelten. In Rohan gab es zwar weniger von ihnen, als in Gondor, aber nach Simulins Geschmack waren es trotzdem zu viele. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel trat sie aus der Tür, schlüpfte in zierliche blaue Schuhe und schlenderte durch die erleuchtete Stadt zum Palast hinauf.

Der Berater Simulin blieb heute leider noch zu Hause, weil er noch nicht über Ralons Tod hinweg war und auch nicht bereit war diesen zu feiern. Das Mädchen Simulin dachte eigentlich genauso, aber ihre Pflicht rief sie in den Palast, schließlich wollte sie die Chance herauszufinden, wie fähig und auch wie umgänglich ihr zukünftiger Partner im Kampf gegen die Südländer ist und auf was sie sich einstellen muss nicht ungenuzt verstreichen lassen. Dieses Wissen würde ihr bei der Erfüllung ihrer Mission einen entscheidenden Vorteil bringen. Ihre Stärke war die Strategie und Taktik und dazu musste sie die Stärken und Schwächen ihrer Mitstreiter genau kennen. Doch Elben konnten diese gut verbergen, wenn sie wollten. Aus diesem Grund machte sie sich auf den Weg, als 'Sina' würde sie ihrem Gegenüber keinen Grund geben seinen Charakter zu verstellen und obendrein könnte sie eventuell hilfreiches Wissen über ihren Gefährten gewinnen, das sie wenn alle Stricke rissen auspielen würde. Und -erlich gesagt- wollte Simulin auch die Führung über den Trupp übernehmen. Es würde zwar formell keinen Befehlshaber über beide Gruppen geben, aber in der Realität sah das meist anders aus und sie wollte ihre Macht und das Gelingen der Aufgabe nicht einem anderen überlassen, sei es Elb oder Ork. Aaußerdem war die Ehre ihres Volkes verletzt worden und so war es auch Sache ihres Volkes diesen Ehrverlust und den materiellen Verlust zu rächen. Die Elben waren dazu eine wilkommene Hilfe und sicher, sie hatten auch ein Recht, in dieser Sache beteiligt zu werden, schließlich war es Elronds Truhe, aber Simulin würde ihnen nicht den Triumpf und die Genugtuung der Rache überlassen. Schließlich ging es hier auch um ein Versprechen, das sie Ralon in ihrem Innersten gegeben hatte. Sie würde den Mörder finden und wenn sie dazu jeden einzelnen Haradrim ins Verhör nehmen muss. Dies war ihre Angelegenheit und kein anderer durfte dies auch nur durch Verhalten in Frage stellen.

Mit diesen Gedanken erreichte sie die ausladende grobe Steintreppe, die in die imposanten Hallen führte. Ein letztes Mal ballte sie die Fäuste, dann entspannte sie sich und setzte ihr liebenswürdigstes Lächeln aus, das sie wahrhaft zur schönsten Frau Rohans werden lies.


End file.
